<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopelessly in love by KuseMitari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478959">Hopelessly in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuseMitari/pseuds/KuseMitari'>KuseMitari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuseMitari/pseuds/KuseMitari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名霸道总裁爱上我。<br/>与现实人物无关。<br/>完全的ooc。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       这是曼朱基奇宅在出租屋里的第三个月。<br/>
      啤酒瓶子四散着倒在床角，从瓶口堪堪滴落的液滴沁透了地毯，他也无暇去想之后清洗起来会有多么麻烦——说到底也不是他的地毯。这个房间里除了他的衣服和一台pc几乎没什么是他的，非要说的话，他刚失业那会儿和beta炮友们花天酒地用掉的不计其数的装着他让人发狂的信息素和精液套子是他的。同为Alpha的女房东来过两次，第一次大发雷霆，但碍于马里奥的大高个没敢发作什么，第二次收了房租便走，临走前撂下一句"你的合约到期了，请另寻住处。"<br/>
      他悻悻地叹了口气，在日历上用力地再次划掉一个格子，离他必须搬走的日期只剩一个可怜的小格。whatsapp里一开始还有炮友们发来的暧昧语句，冷处理得多了，渐渐的也不再回复。</p><p><br/>
       曼朱基奇开始打包他的东西。他无暇去思考未来——在经历了某些事情后，他无法像之前一样相信别人了。他收拾完自己的一个小箱，把好久没丢的垃圾桶清空一回，冲了个澡坐在地上靠着床沿，双眼无神地望着电视。啤酒就在冰箱里，但他不想喝酒了，难得活动一天，他久违的唤醒了性欲。这位大个又活好的克罗地亚男人在床上一向颇受欢迎，他翻阅着炮友列表里的连篇骚话，发现他最后一次约过的那个漂亮omega给他留言：宝贝，你比那些上门服务的炮男还厉害，你让人发狂，我都想让你标记我了，真可惜你戴着套。期待下次再约。<br/>
        马里奥扬起嘴角笑了一下，随即皱起眉头。<br/>
        哦，可怜的马里奥，你看看你自己，只能从床上获得可怜的成就感了。他自嘲着继续翻阅，心想，那我怎么不如直接收tmd的钱呢？<br/>
        他拆开他的小包裹，用电脑检索有什么合法的卖炮网站——真好笑，他向来是找屁股的那个，这下却要去贩卖自己的jb。等他忙完那些复杂又可怕的表格和事无巨细的个人信息已然是半夜，最后的合同出来时他眼皮子都抬不起来，想都没想便通过了请求。<br/>
       如果有时光机，马里奥一定会穿越过来扒着自己的眼皮，好让他看清楚这合同把他卖得清清楚楚。</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
       莱万多夫斯基从没因为自己的omega身份怀疑过自己，直到今天。<br/>
       他的私人医生告诉他，因为常年的过量注射，omega抑制剂已经完全失效，他无法再自己挨过每月的发情期了。<br/>
      他把诊断报告折起来又展开，看完又叠回去，仿佛焦虑症发作一样重复着机械动作。一旁的私人助理看不下去了，弯下腰轻声说，总裁，您就找个alpha吧。</p><p>    罗伯特莱万多夫斯基，是个总裁，除了钱一无所有。</p><p>    他也不是没想过找个alpha谈恋爱结婚，可他什么都不怕，就怕这家自己从零打拼苦心经营的小公司被占了去——alpha都是什么德性，他在学生时代就见识过了。这么多年宁愿自己用抑制剂和玩具熬过来，不顾医生的阻拦擅自作主加量提前结束发情期来配合公司的进度。年轻就是打拼的时候，没时间弄些情情爱爱的麻烦，他一向这样这样催眠自己。</p><p><br/>
      然后现在，他被压制多年的omega本能终于失控了。</p><p><br/>
       莱万躺在已经被自己湿透了的床上，把按摩棒开到最大档再一次塞进了屁股里，暂时得到满足的后穴欢欣鼓舞地收缩着讨好这根带来短暂快感的塑料棒。莱万熟练地刺激自己前端，手指借尖端处不断渗出的体液来回按压摩擦。他一直觉得自己不会被omega本能侵占的原因就是他的阴茎像beta男人一样正常工作着，形状和尺寸远超于omega男性的平均值。可就算这样他也迟迟无法攀上顶峰，腰的内部不断传来瘙痒的啸叫——想要Alpha，想要被插入，想要被标记，可悲的，无法自拔的omega本能击碎了他。按摩棒已经抵达了它的最大功率，无法满足的欲望被迫堆叠着想要打开自己的狭窄的内腔，但莱万再被情潮冲昏头脑也不敢把无法标记自己的按摩棒蹭进去，只能在缝隙边缘来回转动轻轻地抚慰那只躁动的小野兽。更换过一次电池后他终于绷直了脚趾，泪水四溢满脸通红地拱起腰抱紧了被子迎接失控的高潮。</p><p><br/>
       终于得以长出一口气，他缩成一团把头埋进枕头里，脱力得无法把深埋的按摩棒拉出来。前列腺高潮的余韵去得快，逐渐冷静下来的皮肤接触到湿透冰冷而粘腻的床单滋味很是难受。他拖着发软的双腿把自己挪进浴室里，冒着热气的温水冲刷到下体的感觉让他恍惚着颤抖了一下，脑子里不受控制地肖想着一根真正的滚烫的，属于alpha的东西塞在他永不满足的后穴里，来回抽插会是什么感觉······</p><p>    莱万给了自己响亮的一巴掌。<br/>
    他把水温调冷从头淋下来。在冰箱里拿出最后一支抑制剂，熟练地注入后颈的腺体里。过量的抑制剂能给他最后一周的时间，公司的项目一定要在一星期内搞定。莱万在日程表上划下一个醒目的红标。</p><p>     多年后的他一定会感谢这个标记和某个远在意大利的克罗地亚人日历的不谋而合。</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
     曼朱基奇在投出简历的第二天就接到了电话。德语——他多么熟悉的语言，战乱年代里他在德国长大，还去那里工作过一段时间，眼下已经搬出小出租屋拖着着小行李箱坐在星巴克的他竟有些唏嘘地眨了眨眼。<br/>
     对方严肃而认真地确认了他的日程，马里奥本觉得这是个古板又死脑筋的德国人，他却在马里奥云淡风轻地说我完全没有事情可做的时候轻笑了一下。曼朱基奇咧了咧嘴，在对方承诺给他发来机票和地址即将挂断电话时岔了一句："你不是德国人吧？"<br/>
    电话那头停顿了一下，"我的德语有什么问题吗？的确······"对方的语气不再像之前那般严肃，带着人的温度和气声，撩拨得他心里痒痒的。他凭空地臆想着这个声音不是通过电话，而是在他耳边叫他——<br/>
    <br/>
     "曼朱基奇先生？"<br/>
     <br/>
     他的心情突然好起来。曼朱基奇很久没这样和人说话了，仿佛明媚的阳光洒进小巷，他的心里被久违的甜腻感包围，脚无意识地蹬着地面摇晃起来，突然很想告诉房东他把地毯弄脏了很抱歉，还想给那个不近人情的Alpha一个大大的拥抱。<br/>
    "我现在就去找你，"他低着头压抑自己的笑意站了起来。<br/>
    "波兰人。"<br/>
   </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
        莱万挂断电话，看向镜子里涨红了脸的自己，皱了皱眉。<br/>
        他没有时间了，下一个项目马上就要开启，他必须尽快找到alpha和自己结合，相爱也好不相爱也好，他要节约时间，不能错过公司的任何一次决策。<br/>
        能用钱解决的事情，就不要浪费时间。<br/>
        但那个Alpha的声音实在太过性感，磁性的嗓音在电流加持下仿佛敲击他的心脏。莱万摸摸发烫的耳朵，庆幸自己刚才还算保留着大部分理智，没有被omega的本能牵着走。<br/>
        </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>       曼朱基奇不知道该如何描述自己现在的感受。他在飞机上看莱万给他发来的个人资料时被他的身家惊得咬了好几次舌头，一下飞机就被塞进车里送进了莱万在郊外的别墅，在管家帮他安顿好行李后明示他去洗澡，他都乖乖照做了，还借他浴室里的电动剃须刀把攒了几天的胡子刮得干干净净，洗得香喷喷穿着浴袍坐在床上，等着莱万回家。<br/>
      原来这就是卖身的感觉。曼朱基奇坐累了，呈大字倒在柔软的大床上，觉得自己很像身负巨额债务不得不卖身给霸道总裁的狗血小说女主角正在等着霸道总裁过来拿走她的处女。</p><p>     虽然自己并没有负债，也并不是处女。</p><p>     卧室的门开了，克罗地亚人想象中的雷厉风行西装革履霸道总裁并没有出现，莱万只穿着一件轻薄的羊绒衫，外套叠得整整齐齐拿在手里，面色苍白，眼下有淡淡的黑印，像熬了一星期夜。<br/>
    "马里奥曼朱基奇？"莱万看了他一眼，把外套挂在门口，嗓音有些沙哑，满眼透着疲惫，"公司临时有事，回来晚了。你等很久了吗？"<br/>
    曼朱基奇裹紧了浴袍，忙说没事。男人的身材锻炼得有力而节制，与衣物相合得正好，要不是他进来时带着属于omega的淡淡甜香，说他是个beta，甚至是Alpha男人也有人信。<br/>
    克罗地亚人愈发产生了一种要被上的是自己的感觉，尤其是那个omega冲完澡只在胯部围着一条浴巾，还未擦干的头发耷拉下来看起来年轻了不少，闪着光的水珠从胸膛一路摸过饱满的腹肌钻进人鱼线里最后消失在深处，胯下的鼓胀让曼朱基奇在他准备上床的时候狠狠地咽了口唾沫。<br/>
     “我不卖屁股啊，”曼朱基奇收紧了原本大敞开着的浴衣领子，坐得直了一些。“我是Alpha，简历里提过的。”<br/>
    “嗯？”<br/>
     莱万莫名其妙地皱起眉，“你为什么还没有勃起？”他靠近曼朱基奇，用手轻轻碰了碰他的大宝贝。<br/>
      “哇哇啊啊啊！”曼朱基奇吓得往后一坐，这个omega太过超乎寻常了。<br/>
       “你没有看要求吗？请你立即进入勃起状态，我没有那么多时间可以浪费。”莱万把他压在床上，大腿埋入胯间，感受到对方的火热逐渐变硬膨大，耳尖也泛着微红。曼朱基奇努力压制自己想要爬起来压倒他的欲望，毕竟不是约炮，自己是给人家服务的，还是按别人喜好来比较稳妥。</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
      <br/>
     莱万快要害羞得钻进地缝里去了。<br/>
     在进门前做了将近半小时的心理准备，光是嗅到里面散发出的一点点Alpha气息都能让他满面潮红。他预演了无数次见到这个唯一接受了他近乎严苛的标准的Alpha时要说的话，却在见到曼朱基奇本人时大脑空白，连自我介绍都忘掉了，只能压低了嗓子掩饰语气里的亢奋向他寒暄几句。<br/>
     那个Alpha的气息太过浓郁而富于活力，充满了侵略性和占有欲。他在浴室里发现自己的剃须刀被用了，向来洁癖的他却对此毫不生气。莱万用近乎颤抖的手给自己扩张，浴室外的那个性感得不行的Alpha好像等得不耐烦了，影子在门外晃来晃去。</p><p>    他有些急切地把那个Alpha压在床上。莱万本不想这么做，但他的身体仿佛被omega本能控制得彻彻底底，只想快一点压制住体内焦躁不安的发情期。<br/>
    莱万扶正了Alpha的东西，对准了自己的后穴颤抖着要往下坐。<br/>
     “等一下，”曼朱基奇用手掐住他的腰腹，托住莱万的屁股阻止了这位金主的不安全性行为。<br/>
    “你还没有......”<br/>
    “我在浴室扩张过了，可以直接进来。”<br/>
    <br/>
    “不是这个问题，”克罗地亚人立起上半身与莱万面对面，轻轻拍打他的后背。</p><p>    “别哭啊。”<br/>
    莱万吸了吸鼻子，双手捂脸，腿还靠在曼朱基奇腰侧。<br/>
    完了，演不下去了。<br/>
    太丢脸了，明明还没有开始就害怕得哭出来。</p>
<hr/><p>    曼朱基奇觉得这位总裁恐怕没有他想象的那么复杂。<br/>
    “罗伯特，”曼朱基奇的手指在莱万体内搅动，虽然他声称自己开拓过，不过对于曼朱基奇的尺寸来说还差的很远，像刚才那样贸然坐下去一定会受伤。“你这里……应该没有经验吧？”<br/>
     莱万像被说中了什么一样回避了视线，刚刚被泪水打湿的蓝眼睛红了一圈。<br/>
     “只用道具……做过……”<br/>
     曼朱基奇想要笑出声了。刚才那个威风凛凛的社会精英不见踪影，现在躺在自己身下随着手指的深入扭动着身体的omega，居然还是个小处男。<br/>
     莱万被撩得发软，从来没有过的体验逼得他要疯了。他自慰时从不知道Alpha修长的手指在内部擦着黏膜扣弄扩张的感觉会这么鲜明，阴茎在无人抚慰的情况下不停滴出清液，后方不用说已经是水光熠熠，湿得在克罗地亚人宽大的手掌里汇成一股打透了床单。</p><p><br/>
     曼朱基奇吹了声口哨，低下头在莱万已经红得发烫的耳边说，“水真不少，果然是第一次……”莱万听得一抖，前方竟然吐出一小股白浊，随即把枕头拉来抱在怀里。可能是在外漂泊缺乏安全感的缘故，莱万高潮的时候总想找点什么抱着，可他现在心里别扭的不想抱住他的Alpha。</p><p><br/>
    插入的过程异常迟缓，曼朱基奇忍得满头大汗，莱万躺在床上仿佛接受一场漫长而甜蜜的刑罚。他的后方爽得像过电一样，第一次被Alpha贯穿的心理冲击也贯穿着他的大脑，他只觉得自己全身都被曼朱基奇占领了，除了眼下塞进他屁股里的这根Alpha的滚烫阴茎外没有任何东西属于自己。<br/>
   克罗地亚人深呼吸好几次，终于把自己已经亢奋异常的阴茎送进了失神的omega体内。他头一回觉得自己要失控，莱万高潮时臀部的痉挛夹得他差点交待，这可不好，不能让金主以为自己早泄。莱万滚烫的内里包裹着他的阴茎，随着他的呼吸和心跳在内部按摩着马眼处敏感的肌肤，索取他的精液和信息素。曼朱基奇在心里暗骂了句好婊子，第一次被插就这么会夹，随即避开自己敏感的尖端用伞部擦着莱万的内壁大幅度地晃动起自己的腰。莱万被突如其来的攻击捅得忘记了呼吸，窒息般发麻的快感席卷了他的下体，沿着脊椎传到腰腹，每一寸皮肤和血管，脚趾爽的蜷起，最后大脑不断的告诉他，这是Alpha的肉棒在你里面抽插，你将要被标记了，你会被干成毫无尊严只为精液而摇摆屁股的狗。<br/>
    “不……不……”，仿佛在抗拒着什么一般，莱万找回一丝清醒，身下被肏得发麻，嘴里含混不清的说了什么，他也记不清了。他的眼睛随着欲望和蚀骨的快感逐渐失焦，最后淹没在曼朱基奇的眼神里。<br/>
   </p><p>      在被干到射了三回之后，莱万用尽全身力气拉住克罗地亚人浴衣的一角，他只射了一次，还没有成结，看起来精神很不错。<br/>
    “已经可以了……快点进来……然后结束…啊！”再一次被重重的捅进肠道最深处，快感已经累计到了下腹发疼的地步。<br/>
      “内殖道？你玩这么大？”曼朱基奇惊讶地问，这个刚刚才脱离处男没多久的omega已经被自己肏爽到傻了吗？<br/>
       莱万已经没精力去和他确认合同的事情，他扶着发软的腰坐起，精液和自己过分泌的爱液从后穴里慢慢溢出，失禁一般的触感让他又掉下泪来。<br/>
     “进来，然后标记我。”<br/>
      “不做就走吧，我还来得及换人。”他低下头，不想在这个人面前哭得太明显。</p><p>      曼朱基奇觉得他真的应该好好看看合约。他火热的下半身刚刚还埋在柔软紧致的温暖肉穴里抽插得汁水四溢爽得不行，现在那个上一秒还抱着他哭着射精的老板冷着一张脸让他要么标记要么滚。克罗地亚人在心里对自己说，我是出来卖的，我是出来卖的，老板让干啥干啥。<br/>
     再说了，标记一个omega对Alpha没有什么坏处，omega要想消除标记却要受不少苦。他一向本着上床不走心的原则从不标记omega，他也知道omega被艹疯了的时候什么话都说得出来，真信了他们的话大概消除标记的手术费都能赔得他破产。<br/>
    但莱万不一样，他现在意识非常清醒。刚才被那双多情的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着，即使是身经百战的曼朱基奇也有些招架不住。</p><p>     “这可是你说的。”曼朱基奇从背后抱住他，才发现莱万在微微发抖。</p><p>      尖端触碰到半开的内殖道入口时，曼朱基奇差点没压住被弄得又一次高潮的莱万。他浑身发红，过速的心跳透过胸膛传给曼朱基奇的鼓膜，这个被omega本能挟制着的波兰人已经近乎失控了。<br/>
      曼朱基奇抱紧了正在痉挛的波兰人，胯部刚一用力要破开那道入口，莱万近乎尖叫的声音把他拉回现实。<br/>
      “……好疼。”从高潮中清醒过来的莱万勉强开口，浑身冒冷汗地抱紧了给他带来痛苦的Alpha。<br/>
      即使没有进入过任何一个omega的内殖道，曼朱基奇也知道这不正常。<br/>
      他没再用力，轻轻地在那道缝隙周围打着转摩擦，莱万被磨得湿到一塌糊涂，前端失禁一般不断向外渗出透明的清液。曼朱基奇被莱万抱得有点疼了，温暖的手掌扶着他汗湿的后脑勺，在他的额头上轻轻地按下一吻。</p><p>    曼朱基奇最终还是没有释放第二次。莱万在被他亲过后异常放松，没有哭喊也没有呻吟，等他意识到的时候，莱万已经靠在自己肩头睡着了。曼朱基奇把他从自己身上扒下来，抱进浴室里冲洗两人泥泞不堪的连接部位。<br/>
      他把莱万拖进贮满热水的浴缸（这个omega相当沉），手指轻轻地撑开后穴让里面的白浊流出来。曼朱基奇还没有释放，他恶趣味地用手指在刚刚半开的内殖道入口周围按压了一下，如愿以偿地听到累得睡着了的莱万无意识的小声呻吟。他用手把波兰人的屁股摸了个透，发现即使在如此剧烈的高潮过后那道裂缝也只能容纳一个指头进出。克罗地亚人深吸了一口气，手指在莱万已经被他干开了的内部细细摸索，另一只手抚上还挺立的阴茎来回摩擦，在心里回想刚刚结束的性爱里这个温暖的后穴给他带来的无上享受，一边揉弄半开的缝隙一边自慰。如果能进到那个紧致异常的小穴……曼朱基奇低叹一口气抵达了顶点，满意地抽出了手指，发现睡着了的莱万前端的小孔一开一合，可能是又被手指干得高潮，但已经没有什么东西可以射了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>重口注意⚠️重口注意⚠️<br/>口交，失禁，呕吐，暴力描写<br/>ooc<br/>以上能接受请⬇️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      尽管没有彻底标记，莱万还是借着那一次酣畅淋漓的性爱获得了暂时的喘息。克罗地亚人亲吻的那一下比什么抑制剂的效果都好，在体内那一次内射的临时标记也足够暂时抚慰他的omega本能。他带着从未有过的餍足感醒来，房间内的灯光是温暖的烛光色，床单和衣服散发着干爽清洁的味道。那个他买来的Alpha安静地坐在床边，手机亮着的屏幕光柔和地照在他雕塑般硬朗的侧脸，昨晚那样汗湿紧贴着莱万后背和腰腹的漂亮肌肉轮廓被藏匿在一件棉质的条纹衬衫里，脊背和肩胛骨凸起的线条显得背影瘦小了一些。莱万盯着他模糊的背影，看了又看，仿佛置身于某个温泉之中，与昨晚不同的、无攻击性的Alpha味道让他感到无比温暖，即使已经是中午，即使这个男人只是为了钱和自己上床，他还是久违地想要沉浸在此刻的温存里不愿醒来。</p><p>       或许再过多年他回想起此刻，会发现他陷入的时机远比他想像得要早。<br/>
       </p><p>      克罗地亚人看着银行账户里多出来的数字倒吸了一口凉气。<br/>
      他本打算干完这一次就收手。本来也是临时起意的打算，可这位老板似乎是和他做好了长期合作的准备，合同里一个三年的长约着实让他摸不着头脑。<br/>
      说实话他并没有做好标记一个omega和他共度一生的准备，三年过后他的老板又要怎样呢？他没法细想，但现如今只能做好自己分内的事情。</p><p><br/>
      比如作为一个合格的被金屋藏娇的小娇妻，为金主做饭自然是必修课。</p><p>     莱万在再一次看到桌上摆着大盘克罗地亚熏烤肉的时候皱起了眉头。<br/>
    “我都不知道家里的烤箱这么大。”<br/>
    “在院子里生火烤的，你尝尝。”曼朱基奇无视了莱万唠叨“你哪来的碳”，拿刀劈下一份最肥美柔软的烤肉，给他装在瓷盘里递过去，配上（外面买来的）方面包和煎得油光发亮的太阳蛋，看上去还颇为有食欲。<br/>
   要不是曼朱基奇拿着的刀有他半个人长的话，也算是非常有情调的晚餐了。<br/>
   <br/>
  最后这顿烤肉大部分进了克罗地亚人的肚子里，也被迫记住了莱万不吃这不吃那，煎蛋是不是橄榄油的，高热量的东西一律不许上桌，牛奶一定要换成豆奶，连外面买来的面包都要检查是不是无麸质的矫情劲儿。</p><p><br/>
       以及不许在餐桌上拿长刀。<br/>
    <br/>
       这样活得不累吗，曼朱基奇看着莱万叉着蔬菜沙拉有一口没一口的吞食，连沙拉酱都是低卡的。</p><p>       不过到了夜晚，这样高度自律下完美的肌肉线条还是很值得的，曼朱基奇回想到上个月他们的那一次不得了的床上运动，虽然莱万不够持久让曼朱基奇最后没能在他体内射精，但那真是他肏过的最舒服的一次。<br/>
       可惜他是出来卖的，想要了也只能等着老板发令，平时他俩不睡一起，克罗地亚人单独的房间在二楼，两人平日里倒像个相安无事的合租室友。<br/>
       <br/>
       说是这样说，可眼看一个月都要过了，老板就没有发情期没有性欲的吗？克罗地亚人把没吃完的面包封进冰箱，百无聊赖地坐在通向二楼的楼梯上看看自己以前的炮友发来的信息，再一个个回绝删掉——合同里说过不能在外面乱来。<br/>
       <br/>
      正在删最后一个好友的时候，一股强烈的，狂热而香甜的味道直冲他而来。曼朱基奇熟悉这个味道，他已经在这个omega的房间里待了一个月，平日里清淡的爽快薄荷味道让人放松，但此刻他觉得自己像一只被猫薄荷夺了魂的大猫。等他回过神来，他已经冲进楼下莱万的房间里——他们第一次上床的那个房间把他按倒，头埋在莱万火热的脖颈处大口喘气。这是他从未有过的体验，或许是上次那个不合格的标记加强了他们之间信息素的联系，他第一次感受到了omega发情期的信息素狂潮导致的alpha暴走，只有他，只有这个波兰人的味道让他沉迷至此。<br/>
     曼朱基奇用手隔着裤子揉捏着身下omega饱满结实的臀肉，他毫无疑问是进入了发情期，衬衫下结实的腰随着克罗地亚人宽大的手部动作轻轻摇晃，还未褪下的深色休闲裤裆部湿润了一片更深的润泽。克罗地亚人用膝盖轻轻蹭着湿润的地方，并不脱下，而是把手顺势伸进宽松的下摆在omega的腰窝里轻轻来回摸索，硬茧与肌肉的摩擦刺激得莱万战栗起来。<br/>
       alpha觉得气氛到了，他能感受到自己心跳的加快与裆下火热滚烫的硬家伙多么的想要个温柔乡，他轻车熟路地把莱万的裤子剥下来，里面那个他魂牵梦萦了一个月的红润洞口正缓缓地向外渗出透明的液体，omega仿佛是感受到了他的视线一样收缩了一下穴口想要掩饰，却挤出了更多暧昧的体液。<br/>
      箭在弦上，曼朱基奇一刻也忍不下去了 ，把已经硬得要爆炸的家伙掏出来恶趣味地拍打在莱万的臀缝上，随即就要捅进那个已经变得柔软的肉穴里。</p><p><br/>
      身下的omega却突然踹开了他。</p><p><br/>
      曼朱基奇坐在地板上楞了，莱万跪在床上也楞了，沉默了几十秒，他们才有一个人喃喃的开口。<br/>
      “抱歉，我······”莱万似乎是想起了什么，眼神暗淡了许久，失神地看着被他踹下床的alpha。<br/>
     “对不起，对不起，我不是······”他从床上挪下来把被他踢得发愣的alpha抱回床上，曼朱基奇回过神来，面前的omega不住地道歉，曼朱基奇揉了揉被踹得生疼的腰侧，脑子里却只盘旋着一个念头：我刚才是不是被omega公主抱了。<br/>
     而被踹下床的不快在莱万跪在他脚边用嘴轻轻地含入他的阴茎时烟消云散。</p><p><br/>
     曼朱基奇被自己的心理快感刺激得下体发麻。莱万的口交技巧约等于零，只是笨拙地用嘴唇和口腔贴着他的肉柱和龟头来回扫动，但被老板跪着含住自己的鸡巴带来的征服欲疯狂地冲击着他的大脑，他低头盯着莱万头顶，那里的发旋随着舔舐的动作摇来摇去，从敏感的顶端传来让人发狂的快感，他情不自禁地把手指插入莱万汗湿的黑发，扶着他的头颅向下用力，腰胯摆动用已经胀得硕大的龟头操弄omega口咽处高温的黏膜，仿佛陷入了名为莱万多夫斯基的深渊。莱万被顶得作呕，喉咙剧烈张合着拒绝，却无意之间把alpha的东西绞得更紧，最后被曼朱基奇浓烈滚烫的精液注入，彻彻底底地冲刷了整个口腔和食道。莱万咳嗽着把阴茎吐出来，嘴唇和肉刃还连着暧昧的黏液，随着干呕出来的精液和泪水一起滴落在曼朱基奇修长的大腿上。<br/>
        还没等莱万从喉咙的不适里解脱，他的alpha就把他从地上捞起来弄回床上，刚刚在他嘴里释放的阴茎顺着已经湿到滴出水的臀缝送进了异常柔软的后穴里，他张嘴想要说什么，嗓子却疼得说不出话，只能随着曼朱基奇深入的节奏被动地发出气声，被填满到极致的快感让他仰起头，任凭克罗地亚人在他的喉结处啃吻。<br/>
        莱万再一次被干射，挺立的omega的阴茎贴在曼朱基奇的腰腹部随着摇晃蹭来蹭去，失控般高潮后吐出的稀薄精液挂在alpha蜜色的腹肌上顺着性感的肌肉轮廓向下流到两人黏腻不堪的交合处。曼朱基奇看他又泄了一次，暂缓了抽送的频率，在自己被omega射得湿滑的小腹上捻了一点白浊的液体，眯着笑眼在莱万的注视下吮了吮手指。<br/>
</p><p><br/>
       莱万光是看着他就要去了。<br/>
</p>
<p> 或许是因为发情期的omega欲望的无休无止，他的后穴再一次缩紧了包裹着alpha的东西，那个小小的内殖道口更是失控一样涌出水来。曼朱基奇越肏越滑，本来紧得有些难受的高热的黏膜似乎一被干过去就要颤抖着去一次。他的阴茎埋在被干透干开了的后穴里舒爽得要升天，每一下抽插都比上一次更顺畅不费力，他把阴茎整根拔出再整根送入，两颗卵蛋摔打在omega的臀肉上仿佛鞭笞。底下啧啧的水声大到莱万想捂住耳朵，硬到血管都凸出的肉棒在正在高潮的肉穴里进进出出，每一下都干在最难以忍受的地方，把他送上下一波更猛烈的高潮。<br/>
        “不要这样……”莱万蜷起身子，灭顶的快感已经累计到了让他恐惧的地步，他已经不知道alpha是在干他还是在操他的脑子，全身都颤栗发麻，脑子里只想逃离，却忍不住要把自己的屁股往对方胯下送好让曼朱基奇干得更深。alpha强硬地掰开了他挡着眼睛的手臂，把自己嵌进omega精干的肉体里，再一次把精液射到omega已经失神的体内。莱万盯着曼朱基奇纤瘦而有力的臂膀上密布的纹身眼睛逐渐失焦，在十字架面前逐渐失控的禁忌感让他陷入了近乎绝望的疯狂高潮之中，大腿被干到筋挛，他在彻底失去控制前用双腿夹紧了曼朱基奇的腰，几乎是哭喊着让他停下去厕所。曼朱基奇知道了他想干什么，却恶趣味地加快了腰振，在生殖道的入口处浅浅抽送摩擦，莱万被磨到崩溃得哭出声来，前端再一次挺立，射出的却是一股股淡黄色透明液体。<br/>
        他被干得失禁了。<br/>
        莱万被无限的羞耻感席卷了整个大脑，仿佛最后一道枷锁被打破，身体无力地摊开承受着曼朱基奇的欲望。他怎么都不会想到自己会被干到失禁射尿，在这个alpha面前连最后一点尊严都没有留下，连曼朱基奇想要进到内腔都毫无反抗。他全身的肌肉都脱力了，一句话都说不出来，就连被干到反胃吐出来的也是曼朱基奇的精液，全身上下仿佛被他的alpha捅了个透彻，后穴被肏成一个合不拢的盛满精液的洞，变成了只会夹着alpha的鸡巴求欢的婊子。<br/>
         曼朱基奇终于得以进入了那个他肖想已久的内殖道，比外面的肉穴更高温更柔软细腻，像有千万张小嘴在嘬吸他的龟头，他刚进去就被刺激得进入了成结状态，初经人事的内殖腔一下子被alpha膨大的巨大龟头撑满，被抵着腔底猛烈地射精，莱万被射得发抖，汗湿的小腹不住地起伏，omega本能的快感和被占有感逼迫他紧紧抱住了正在干alpha最快乐的事儿的曼朱基奇，把后颈送到他嘴边，示意他咬下去。克罗地亚人也没和他客气，揽过莱万的宽肩搂紧他，在颈侧找到了最甜美的那块软肉重重的啃咬。莱万产生了被野兽撕咬吞食的错觉，他胡思乱想着自己仿佛是白天餐桌上那道被克罗地亚人翻来覆去料理过的烤肉，曼朱基奇的精液就是他的腌料，而事实上自己也确实被他吃干抹净得一滴不剩了。<br/>
      <br/>
        <br/>
        <br/>
       tbc</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>终于鸽出来了，最近一直沉迷游戏无法自拔😭，我一滴都没有了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>在ooc的路上飞远了……大家就当看原创黄文吧……<br/>预警大概是水漫金山（？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      如果他的内心能像后来的他们那样柔软，或许也不会发生这样的事情，但他们无论如何也无法跳过现在的阶段来尽情相爱。他们对彼此的关系有多么脆弱都心知肚明，无非是寄托于金钱与性的释放，欲望与人际的需要而各取所需。即使默契地装作朋友，他们仍然泾渭分明。他的老板会在周日给他发薪水，起初他还惊讶于数额，再想到自己也不过就是一个被包养的moneyman，逐渐也麻木了。白天无聊时——他绝大部分时间是无聊的，莱万工作很忙，需要他的时候不是晚上就是有计划的发热期——他做得最多的事情就是呆在房间里看球，什么队都看一看，然后上网和人友好地争论一番某两个前锋亘古不变的话题。克罗地亚人的物欲很低，莱万在情人节给他送过小礼品，一块他不知道是什么的表，他惊喜地收下了，腕上仍然带着那块不知道多少年前买的旧表。他的好老板从不过问他白天都在干什么，虽然合同里规定他不能与别人有亲密关系，但也从未查过他的岗，或许对他来说这些都是一个不需本人过目的小业务。他唯一硬性的要求，大概就是每天晚上回家时，再晚也必须留着客厅那盏暖黄色的灯。然而就是这个要求他也从未宣之于口，曼朱基奇察觉到这点，还是某一次他窝在寝室里看网剧看得如痴如醉一天没有下楼忘了开灯，被莱万慌忙上楼的脚步声惊醒，然后就看到了老板难以言喻的不知道在生气还是在笑的表情。他后来仔细想了想，大概和他每次事后（还有意识时）洗完澡急切地缩进被子里的表情十分类似。</p><p>　　直到那一通他的助理近乎惊恐地让曼朱基奇赶去公司的电话打来之前，他才如此真切地意识到，他对莱万而言，莱万对他而言，到底是怎样的存在。</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p>　 车库里的车没有他的识别信息。他近乎是跑着奔出了社区，连撞到的人都来不及道歉。循着手机里的导航奔跑的感觉很陌生。他少年时练过长跑，还踢过足球，跑起来很不费力，现在却觉得心脏隐隐作痛。他还纠结着要如何与前台的迎宾人员解释自己的来意时，就被蹲守在门口等他的秘书直接拉上了直通电梯。</p><p>　　“老板情况很不好，”莱万beta的秘书也冒着冷汗喘着气，看得出等得很急切，“他告诉我给生活助理打电话，我就在想是不是你。”</p><p>　　曼朱基奇还什么都没参透，就被扔进了位于这栋建筑顶层的总裁办公室。</p><p>　　确切地说，整个顶层都是莱万的办公室。</p><p>　　那个秘书把他推出电梯就按下了关门按钮。“抱歉，但老板现在是连beta都不能见的状态。”只停留了几秒就涨红了脸的秘书甩下一句话就和电梯一起降下了楼，曼朱基奇当机了几秒，随即被一股浓郁得化不开的信息素气味包围了。</p><p>　　他无比熟悉的这个味道，平时是清爽的，即使发情期也还算柔和的薄荷味，此刻仿佛直冲他的脑门般刺激。他觉得自己多虑了，他根本不需要引路，双腿就自动地朝莱万所在的房间，他的omega所在的房间迈开步子，每一步都踩在云朵上。近一点，更近一点，然后打开这扇门，看见自己的老板倒在椅子旁边侧蜷着身子浑身发抖，裁剪合身的西服外套被用来覆盖那个源源不断地散发着诱人到有攻击性气味的地方——毫无作用，曼朱基奇想着。他早已标记了这个发情异常的omega，他们的链接更紧密，眼下他没有想帮着老板拉一把还是扶起来，只想做一个alpha该做的事，把自己已经炽热硬挺的东西塞进那个一向欲求不满的小洞里，干到omega夹着他的阴茎发狂。这也是莱万让秘书给他打电话的原因吗？他们的关系就是如此直白。</p><p>　　他把蜷缩在地板上的莱万翻过来，已经洇透了的西装制服裤子被迅速褪下。白色的衬衫是被汗打透了的，贴合着被情欲控制着起伏的腰线，显露出因不断收缩脱力而柔软的小腹线条。曼朱基奇不禁回想起来每次深入到他难过的地方时他的肚子就会这样抽搐着想要逃离，但他没告诉莱万的是这样刻意的回击会把他的阴茎夹得多么舒爽，以至于每到这时候克罗地亚人都会抓着他的腰更用力地干进那个高热的穴口，享受身下人近乎崩溃的哭叫和颤抖着夹得更紧的穴肉。</p><p>　　但此刻莱万安静的可怕。明明大腿内侧已经被还没被好好照顾一番不满的后穴分泌的汁水润得打滑，在曼朱基奇终于把他渴望许久的东西痛快地塞进那个敏感得要命的后穴时，他没有像平时在家里一样敞亮地叫喊出来好让他的alpha更兴奋地往里操弄，而是咬着嘴唇别过头去，高耸的鼻梁被汗水浸满，呼出潮湿的气息挠在曼朱基奇的肩颈上。裤腿只被性急的alpha脱下半边，内裤还夹在臀缝里被拧成一线，他一半光裸着的臀肉沾满了自己欲求不满的汁液和alpha霸道的味道，随着每一次凶猛的插入条件反射地绷紧出一块小小的凹陷，骚浪地讨好这根给他带来窒息般快滚烫的肉柱。与异常敏感积极的身体相反，莱万像是被什么扼住了喉咙一般不回话，无论曼朱基奇怎么干得他发疯，被捅着那块软肉操到下体抽搐痉挛连小腹都在发抖，都死命咬着嘴唇不漏出一点呻吟。</p><p>　　alpha不满他的反应，又一次深入到肠道的底部让小兄弟去亲吻那个要命的内殖道口，用宽大修长的双手捧起老板的脸。他的眼睛是紧紧闭上的，眉头紧锁勾出眼周的细纹。不知道是泪水还是汗水让架在他鼻梁上的黑框眼镜起了雾，领带早就被顶得移位，松松垮垮地缠绕在老板的脖子上，仿佛桎梏他的项圈。曼朱基奇这才意识到这个莱万和家里的不同——他在公司，他在工作，他是个带着眼镜一丝不苟的精英总裁，现在却像一条发骚的狗夹着alpha的阴茎求欢。</p><p>　　他很难过。</p><p>　　曼朱基奇放轻了下身作弄他的幅度，在穴口小幅度抽插以安慰他。莱万摇着头想要摆脱alpha的控制，健壮有力的腰却抬得更高含紧了曼朱基奇的分身暗示男人不要停下，夹得克罗地亚人天人交战了一番，还是打算先撬开他下面这张嘴。穴口被干得松软了，先前紧紧包裹在里面让曼朱基奇的阴茎进入得更顺滑的汁液被抽插得飞溅出来，高度兴奋的生殖腔则尽心尽力地泌出过多让主人害羞的汁液，后穴顺从而黏腻，层层肠肉和那个隐秘的小口都紧缠着alpha滚烫的肉棒发情发浪。曼朱基奇觉得自己简直在干一汪泉水，不然怎么能湿软成这样。他的阴茎被omega的汁水炮制得油光发亮，每一寸肠肉都骚在点子上，按摩得他头皮发麻，那个非发情期不会打开的小骚洞此刻要命地夹弄他的顶端，勾得他差点缴了货。</p><p>　　莱万仰起了头，下体爽到极致反而痛苦起来，包在锃亮皮鞋里的脚趾被干得伸开又蜷起，衣服没被完全脱下的感觉比在家里脱得干干净净挨操还要羞耻得多。信息素突然失控到工作都无法进行，突如其来的发热狂潮激得他心理近乎崩溃。莱万知道自己之前滥用抑制剂的过往，在和马里奥有了稳定关系后他以为自己逃过一劫，却没想到出来混总是要还的。多年被压制的omega本能在和alpha的交融中没有被压制，反而越来越狂热了。每一次插入，每一次高潮都不过是饮鸩止渴，omega本能的欲望无休无止，不受控制。</p><p>　　“唔……”</p><p>　　被按在办公桌上再一次被干得泄出已经没有粘性的精水时他咬不住嘴了，内里那个狭小的入口被操弄到肿胀难耐，接纳曼朱基奇滚烫的阳物的后穴被欺负得发抖，情欲操控了他的腰不断摇晃着求干，敏感得发麻发痒的穴肉尽情地含着那根阴茎不断地裹紧迎合。</p><p>　　“老板，看不出你还挺喜欢后入的……真夹。”克罗地亚人的滚烫的胸口贴着他的后背，莱万的下体已经敏感到甚至能数出他背后感受到的马里奥胸口鼓动的心跳与插在他后穴里勃起到极限的阴茎上血管的同步搏动。他被操弄得身心都臣服了，曼朱基奇的手按着他的后颈把他固定在最好挨操的角度，腰淫乱地晃着，翘起已经溅满白浊的屁股迎接男人的欲望。他们的性像战争，大有不做到一方投降不罢休的气氛。而一切令人窒息的快感都在曼朱基奇揉弄着他已经被撞红的臀肉好变着角度顶弄内部时激化成一团爽到发麻的雾气弥散在他的身体里，除了曼朱基奇滚热的精液外脑子里再装不下更多。</p><p>　　曼朱基奇握着他的腰把他拉得更近，爽到极致的顶端破开已经被耙得毫无反抗的内腔，操进去刮弄那个更加高温柔软不断向外出汁的小洞。莱万被操得骨头都酥软了，更罔顾已经失控的口舌多么对他的alpha喊叫着淫言秽语，被干得嘴都合不上，连口水滴在办公桌上都无暇管控。眼镜是早就在一次次大力的摇晃中掉了的，光洁镜面被他俩的四溅的体液弄得一塌糊涂，他都不敢想下一次戴上这副眼镜时自己会不会又起反应。之前太过害怕自己被alpha的欲望裹挟而只敢在发情期去找他，可现在明明是欲求不满的自己在求他操进去、插进最柔嫩的深处再抵着内腔射满男人的精液。他想反抗的，不想面对的东西都血淋淋地摆在面前，眼下摇着屁股骑在alpha身上任凭那根肉棍捅在被干透了的内腔里快速顶弄就是最好的证明。他离不开alpha，离不开他的男人，激素的紊乱让他随时随地都想被干。尝过了那样极致快乐的后穴已经被干成alpha的形状，每时每刻叫喊着饥渴，随时欢迎他的入侵。他甚至不知道自己极限的高潮在哪里，每当被干到射的时候他都会崩溃地哭出声来想要喊停，但后穴里的肉浪却更用力地夹住男人的尖端让他干得更深，然后攀上更高一阶的快乐。</p><p>　　克罗地亚人被他夹丢了两次，射得尖端都有些发麻了，却又被莱万不断散发的催情剂撩拨起来，激动得毫无章法地在被干成艳红色熟透了的后穴里乱捅，舒爽到牙都咬得发疼，喉咙里咕哝着夜狼一样的低吼，按着莱万正在高潮的内腔又急又快地喷出前列腺液。莱万现在一肚子都是他俩的东西，自己情动的汁液也好，alpha射进来灌满了他过于兴奋的内壁的精液也好，他只觉得自己每一寸肉体都沾染了情爱的气息，即使被干得崩溃到捶桌，可他从没喊过停。</p><p>　　曼朱基奇想把刚夹着他的阴茎高潮过无力地黏在他身上、下身还一股股向外溢出浊液的莱万抱下来都没能做到。两个人都精疲力尽，只有交合处还在激情四射地亲吻彼此，可没人知道欲望的尽头是什么。曼朱基奇有点想哭，这钱难挣啊，再不停下来鸡儿都要泡皱了。他拍了拍莱万的后背示意他抬头，老板迷迷糊糊地和他对上眼，随即被夺走了嘴唇。或许谁都没想到他们的第一次接吻会是这么一个哭笑不得的场景，曼朱基奇轻轻压住莱万的脖颈，堵住嘴唇夺走他的空气，沉浸在高度性快感和窒息中的omega被激得抽搐了一番，下体最后一次紧缩剥削了马里奥最后一滴精液后失神地晕过去。曼朱基奇长出一口气，把自己已经软下来的饱受折磨的小兄弟解放出来。莱万的后穴被干出艳红的色泽，敏感到不能碰一下，失控地向外漏着汁液弄脏了桌子地板，还在抽搐的内腔里不断翻搅品味着曼朱基奇的精液，浑身都是被干得熟透了的味道。</p><p>　　至于后来总裁办公室需要战略性通风多久，就要等老板的私人医生开口了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>